XWorld
by Riauna
Summary: A story you determine by Voting off the characters. It's like survivor on crack with little sex, drugs, and rock an roll.
1. Episode 1

1

_Bobby Drake winced as he watched the love of his life walk away. Her ability to now touch was supposed to be a good thing, it had been something they both had been dreaming of, but all it seemed to do was cause her pain. Bobby had thought the cure would change things for the better, not make them worse. For two weeks after returning she had avoided the resident Iceman making any excuse to not hang out. But now, after two long weeks, Bobby finally knew why. Rogue had wanted to dump him. _

_Now, after two weeks of trying to be patient, to understand, Rogue had finally built up the nerve to break up with him. Though she had tried to be gentle about it, trying to make him see that this was for the best, Bobby couldn't help but feel broken hearted, and if that made him a bitch then so be it. He felt a large hand pat him on the back belonging to Rogue's only father figure, Logan. _

_"Tough break kid." Bobby shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter but inside he was screaming. Logan smirked as he walked away, he never thought much of Bobby Drake anyways._

_Logan continued his walk to the front doors, his hands itched for the cigar resting in his pocket just screaming to be smoked. He couldn't help but feel a sudden amount of satisfaction as the double doors came into view. His satisfaction would not last however as the world around him along with 39 others suddenly became white._

00

_November 23__rd__, 2008, was a day to be remembered for many all over the country. In a blink of an eye, 40 people, mostly Mutants, disappeared without a trace leaving no clue as to where they could have gone. Little did they know that their disappearance was to serve as our amusement._

0

Disclaimer- I do not own X-men or any of the characters used in this piece of shit, but I would like to thank Marvel for giving me something to write about.

So without further ado allow me to introduce my newest creation,

_**X-World**_

What is this...X- World? Is it another plot by MTV to control the respective watchers from their own home? Maybe it's a ploy from the government to test our

responsiveness to idiotic things. Another guess...it's a robot behind it all, you know,

the one stealing the milk from your fridges each night, making sure to oh so perfectly pin it on Santa Clause so that way each year, little innocent boys and girls that I have yet to corrupt are forced to want to poison their dear Saint Nick with the very type of milk they believe him to have stolen. Well if any of those were your guesses, I feel I must be the first to inform you poor bastards from hell, that you my dears, are WRONG! Now for the smarter batch who didn't even bother trying to play the what is X- World game, I shall let you know. It's a joke, the most horribly written thing you will ever read full of badness, badness, and more shoot-me-in-the-head badness. I, the God of this piece of shit, pick who ever I want, from where ever I want, torture them, and their only reward is the day you finally vote them off. That is basically this whole thing in just a few words

There will be a grand total of 40 different characters from the Marvel universe, and it will be up to you, the good readers to determine who you want voted off. The votes you make, the people who leave, I have a plan for each one of them so keep in mind you are indeed warping the story into whatever path it should go into. I may have ideas, but with certain characters leaving, well those ideas change and we are brought to a totally new ending. Please keep in mind that this does not work like the presidential elections, every vote here ACTUALLY matters. So let me begin my introducing to you our first 4 contestants:)

00

Bobby Drake- (Iceman)

Age: 18

Height: 5ft. 8in.

Weight: 145lbs

Hair: brown

Eyes: brown

Powers:Has the ability to lower the temperature in his surrounding area while gathering moisture to form ice into any shape that he wishes. Can also incase his body in ice and snow.

Just a little extra: Bobby is your average Mutant teen with a secret underwear fetish.

0

Alex Summers- (Havok)

Age: 18

Height: 6ft.

Weight: 175lbs

Hair: blonde

Eyes: brown

Powers: Havok absorbs ambient Steller energy and re-emits it as a focused plasma blast strong enough to melt steel or fry a person. He can however tune it to cause little or no damage.

Just a little extra: Scott Summer's younger brother, is allergic to tomatoes and has a bad habit of bragging to the boys about his porno collection.

0

Kitty Pryde- (Shadowcat)

Age: 16

Height: 5ft. 6in.

Weight: 110lbs

Hair: brown

Eyes: hazel

Powers: Kitty passes the molecules of her body through matter, rendering her insubstantial. She can phase other people and objects with herself, as well as only part of an object.

Just a little extra: resident gossiper, loves to run her mouth. Has a secret fear of pool boys.

0

Lorna Dane- (Polaris)

Age: 17

Height: 5ft. 7in.

Weight: 115lbs

Hair: light green

Eyes: dark green

Powers: Manipulation of magnetic forces, also possesses a secondary and latent powers.

Just a little extra: Magnetos daughter, though she doesn't know it at this point. Lorna refuses to admit that her hair was secretly a dye job for attention.

0

So now we have met our first four players, on with the nonsense:)

0

Bobby sat in darkness as he slowly woke up. He could feel his hands bound tightly behind the back of a chair he didn't remember sitting on. His ankles had also been tightly bound causing

the rope to dig in if he struggled just the slightest. He glances around but found he could not make

his eyes adjust. _What happened?_ Bobby asked himself bitterly. He remembered watching Rogue

walk away, Logan's hand on his back...blinding white light. Had he died and gone to hell? A soft feminine groan could be heard not far away letting him know he was not alone.

"Hello, is somebody there?" he questioned loudly. His voice echoed leading him to believe he was in a boxed room.

"It's me, Kitty, like where are we?" Kitty asked with the familiar valley-girl voice.

"I don't know...what's the last thing you remember?" Kitty was silent for a moment, but the seconds felt like hours to Bobby.

"I was showing the new girl around, Jubilee, when suddenly...everything just, you know, like went white." Bobby nodded in understanding, though it wasn't like Kitty could tell from the darkness. "Bobby, I'm like, kind of creeped out. Like, who would bring us here? We haven't pissed anyone off have we?" Bobby chuckled as he tried to ignore the tightness around his wrists.

"Kitty, we're X-Men, we don't have to do anything to piss someone off."

"X-men?" a groggy male voice asked from somewhere in the room. Both Bobby and Kitty's attention were now on the new voice. "Did...did someone just mutter the X-men?"

"Um...yeah...like we did..." The new voice was silent for a moment, but you could hear him struggling against his restraints. The man sighed as the signs of struggling stopped.

"They sure didn't mess around with these restraints."

"Hey Kitty, can't you phase through them?" Bobby asked as the realization suddenly dawned on him.

"Like I've been trying to since I woke up, it's like these ropes take away any Mutant abilities. Just try to do you Ice thingy."

"It is not just some _ice thingy_, it happens to be some cool Mutant shit!" Bobby stopped

when he realized...his powers didn't work either. The man let out a yell of frustration as he realized, his didn't work either.

"What is this shit!" Kitty sighed as if that were the stupidest question she ever heard.

"Well duh! It's something put into the rope to make our powers go bye byes." Kitty responded bitterly, she hated being without her powers. It made her feel vulnerable.

"So uh, dude...what's your name. I'm Bobby, the smart ass is Kitty." The man didn't answer at first, he let a few seconds go by before letting out another sigh.

"Alex...Alex Summers."

"Summers? Do you like know Scott?" Kitty asked quickly, she hadn't heard about any relatives.

"Yeah, Scott was my older brother...it's why I recognized the name X-Men...he was always so proud to be one." Kitty nodded sadly.

"Yeah, that was Scott. The overachiever." She couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered countless of his overly anal moments. "He was one of a kind."

"Yeah...he was." Alex mumbled before a female cough brought their attention to another part of the room.

"Where the hell am I?" The new voice asked before the recognizable sound of struggling could be heard. "And what the hell is with the restraints."

"Where you are...I couldn't tell you, but if I had to like, guess...I'd say we've been kidnaped by clowns."

"Clowns?" Bobby asked lamely.

"Like hell yeah clowns, have you ever seen that Steven King move "It", clowns are fucking creepy with there, "we all float" bullshit!" Bobby couldn't help but laugh at Kitty's

nonsense, even a small chuckle came from the other girl.

"I'm Lorna by the way...and you other captives are?"

"Well I'm like, Kitty, the one ignorant of my clown beliefs is Bobby, and there's another one in the room names Alex. So far I think that's it."

"Well...it's um...I guess sorta okay to meet you all, kind of wish the circumstances were different." Lora replied uneasily.

"Like, totally feel ya girl, well not in that kind of way cause you know...not a lez-bo and all, but I totally understood." Bobby shook his head while snickering under his breath.

"I think my old teacher was a lez-bo." Alex commented more out of thought then anything. "But maybe it was just from those handcuffs and dominatrix outfit I found in her office one day that made me start to think that."

"What, just cause she likes to dress up she's a lez-bo?" Kitty asked loudly. Alex smiled and shook his head, though no one could see that.

"No...but it did make me attracted to her, not that she wasn't already hot enough for that to begin with, but man...she could spank my whistle any day." Bobby let out a loud laugh in complete understanding, it wasn't like Mutant High didn't offer the teacher's of a school boy's wet dream. Kitty and Lorna sat quietly for a moment thankful to not have to live inside a guy's head. A loud pop could be heard from the ceiling before a row of florescent lights shot on revealing a small square room made of cement, from the ceiling all to the floor. The only thing not cement was the large metal door with peephole or anything. The light hurt the four's eyes as none of them were prepared for it. It took a few minutes before the four could make out anything, they almost wished it was dark again.

The first thing Kitty saw was the man named Alex, his chair was opposite of her so they were facing each other. To her left was Bobby, he was seated across the green haired girl Lorna. Kitty smirked when she noticed the look on Bobby's face, he was practically undressing the girl with his eyes. Then again, it wasn't like Alex was that innocent either. His jaw was hanging open as his eyes focused on the girl's breasts.

"Uh...Bobby, what about Rogue?" Kitty didn't know how Rogue had ended it, if she had she never would of asked. She just wanted to know Bobby's excuse.

"Rogue who?" Kitty let out a loud laugh as her head leaned back so far she caused the chair to fall back and for her to land on the floor with a thud. The only one who seemed any bit

concerned was Lorna, Bobby and Alex were both still drooling.

"Kitty, are you ok?" But Kitty was laughing between ow's. If her hands weren't bound she would hold her head where she was sure she would feel a bump. "Um guys...should we try to help her?"

"Oh she's fine." Bobby quickly said without even looking at her.

"Yeah...she's a X-Men." Alex quickly added. Lorna looked at the two unsure for a moment before glancing back at Kitty.

"Uh...Kitty?" Kitty finally stopped laughing long enough to crane her neck up to look at Lorna.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I like, did that. I'm such a klutz!" Lorna smiled as the girl continued to laugh. The laugher stopped however when the door opened revealing a small floating silver orb gliding into the room.

_"You have been observed."_

"Um..." Kitty started but found herself unable to continue.

_"And you will be judged."_

Bobby and Alex exchanged confused glances.

_"You have just been...X-World'ed"_

000

So our first four victims were placed in a new room where they await your judgement. Who do you want to see gone?

Pick two to vote off, and I do urge you all to vote. I know this doesn't seem like much now, but things will get better, I promise. If however, I don't get votes coming in, I will stop the story and take it off, so please, I do urge you to vote.

So take your picks, vote off 2 out of

Bobby Drake,

Kitty Pryde,

Lorna Dane,

or Alex Summers:)

Thanks

Oh, and don't forget, if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen to our favorite X-men, feel free to say.:)


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: still don't own X-Men, if you think any differently then I'm terribly sorry to inform you that you…are stupid.

00

Now last episode I asked for you to vote off two of the four X-men peeps shown to you and I guess we like the ladies because the two being booted off are now hanging their dicks in shame.

Lets give a moment of silence to the two leaving comrades,

Bobby Drake (Ice-Man)

&

Alex Summers (Havok)

Now today we have something just a little different. The four contestants will awake in a small cemented room with nothing but a crumpled piece of paper to let them know what is to become of them. On this piece of paper it explains that they are free to go whenever they wish, the door is unlocked and they will not be in trouble for leaving. Their powers are gone (for the safety of everyone in the room of course) and will return when I deem it so. The one who stays in the room the longest receives a prize of the Drug of their choosing. Yes, I am promoting the X-Men peeps to do drugs…so sue me.

So without further ado, lets meet this episodes four newest players.

Eric Magnus Lehnsherr- (Magneto)

Age: older then dirt ladies and gents

Height: 6ft. 2in.

Weight: 190 lbs

Hair: white

Eyes: blue-gray

Powers: Controls all forms of magnetism, can fly, project a force field, cast energy balls or even stop the flow of blood to an opponents brain.

Just a little extra: Chronic masturbator

0

Wanda Maximoff- (Scarlet Witch)

Age: 17

Height: 5ft. 7in

Weight: 130 lbs

Hair: auburn

Eyes: blue

Powers: Probability-altering powers which she sometimes manifests as hex-bolts. Makes unlikely things happen

Just a little extra: ran an escort service all out of a mental institution

0

Pietro Maximoff- (Quicksilver)

Age: 18

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 175 lbs

Hair: silver

Eyes: silver

Powers: Speed Speed Speed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just a little extra: specializes in not always having an early finish (if your perverted enough to get what I mean)

0

Kevin Sydney- (Morph)

Age: 26

Height: 5ft 10 in (Variable)

Weight: 175 lbs (Variable)

Hair: no distinguished hair color

Eyes: black (Variable)

Powers: Can shape shift his body into anything he can imagine. Can stretch, mold, or recolor any part of his body

Just a little extra: likes to pick his nose to turn his boogers into funny shapes

000

Magneto was the first to feel the heavy dose of sleeping gas wear off. His vision remained blurred for a moment as the bright florescent lighting burned his eyes. His back ached against the cold cement floor beneath him. In his right hand was the crumbled note he wouldn't be able to make out if he tried. Though, as problematic as some would find this, the note and his present condition were the least of his worries for the moment. His powers, the thing that made him superior to those filthy homo-sapiens were now gone. He was now weak, nothing more then an old man lying on a cement floor. A small chuckle let him know he was not alone. Fortunately the chuckle was forced meaning this person was not the captor. Another sound could be heard, a feminine moan immediately followed by a man's heavy sigh. As his vision became clear he could make out the little cracks in the ceiling above him. Was this to be his final resting place? Magneto couldn't help but ask.

"Is…is everyone ok?" someone asked, but there was no response. Magneto sent the man a weary look. He recognized him as a fellow Mutant commonly known as Morph. Was he powerless too? Magneto could only wander.

"Wanda?" this new familiar voice called out a name Magneto could never forget no matter how much he tried. Looking over Magneto felt drained. Brother leaning over sister, confusion covered his face. Though…why shouldn't the boy look confused, Wanda was supposed to be locked up in a highly guarded mental facility…Magneto had made sure of that.

"How…how do you know my name?" Wanda asked, her voice was strained, as if not used often.

"Wanda…it's me…don't you recognize your own brother?" Wanda's eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to comprehend what was being said to her.

"Brother?" For a moment she resembled the innocent child she had once been. The child before her powers.

"We need to get you out of here…we need to…" His voice trailed off as his eyes settled in on the one responsible for his sister's confusion.

"Pietro…" Magneto had to force himself to say his son's name as he silently prayed that neither of his children still had their powers.

"Is this your doing? Did you put us here?" The hatred in Magneto's own son's voice was clearly evident. Wanda watched the two with curiosity.

"For once my son…this is not my doing."

"LIAR! And don't you ever DARE ever call ME your SON again! You have no right!" Pietro glared at his father with a powerful fury while moving protectively towards his sister.

"You should listen to your pops kid, this isn't his doing." Morph called out while sitting up.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know this?" Pietro demanded to know with suspicion laced behind each word he spoke.

"Look in your hand kid, the details are there." Pietro froze for a moment before glancing down at his hand. Sure enough there was a crumbled letter. He quickly noticed that everyone had letters.

"You haven't changed pietro, so quick to just to conclusions and yet still too slow to notice the finer detail." Pietro scowled at his father's words before glancing down at the letter in hand. It didn't take too long to read it, he glanced over to see Wanda and Magneto reading theirs as well.

"Drugs…they are offering us drugs?" Pietro couldn't believe this as he glanced over to his sister. She didn't need to be staying for this, her mind was unstable enough as it was. "We need to get her out of here." Wanda stared at her brother with even more confusion.

"Why…why do I need to go? How do you know who I am and why are you making the decisions?" Morph let out a laugh as he slowly stood up.

"Oh yes, great fun in here. Family turmoil, betrayal deceit…I live for these moments." Pietro and Magneto both sent Morph identical glares as they thought to Wanda's condition.

"Wanda, just know that your brother is right, you should leave this room." Magneto commanded causing Morph to let out another wave of laugher.

"Why don't you tell her why?" Morph questioned with a smile. "Why don't you tell her why she doesn't know who you are?"

"That is enough Morph." Magneto replied sternly before sitting up.

"What's…what's he talking about?" Wanda asked slowly.

"Oh yes daddy, what are you talking about?" Morph called out in a high pitched voice.

"Wanda…this isn't good for you." Pietro tried to explain in a soothing tone, this only made Morph laugh harder.

"Why?" she asked with a hint of anger. Morph's laugher continued to grow causing Magneto's anger to grow as well. He slammed his fist onto the ground before facing Wanda with a dangerous expression.

"Because damn it girl! Your unstable, unbalanced, completely uncontrollable! You don't need drugs to further damage what already can't be fixed!"

Pietro fixed his father with a glare before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Why don't you tell her?" Morph taunted. "Tell her why daddy sent her away." Magneto desperately wished his powers would return. If anytime was a good time to use them, now was it.

"What is he talking about?" Wanda asked Pietro, her voice loosing some of that innocence only to be replaced with coldness.

"Nothing!" Magneto quickly cut in. "He is talking about nothing." Morph began to laugh in a higher pitch as he once again sat down.

"What am I not being told?" Wanda demanded as eyes flickered between father and son. Pietro let out a heavy sigh before slowly standing up. "Why wont you tell me anything?"

"Because your dangerous." Morph quickly cut in. "You have the ability to do anything you want and your too fucked in the head to do anything about it. Daddy fears you little girl."

"Damn it, will you just shut up!" Pietro and Magneto both demanded at the same time.

"No! If he's the only one willing to tell me anything then let him speak." Wanda quickly demanded. It was Magneto's turn to sigh as he glanced between his two children.

"Take her out of here." Magneto whispered.

"But…" Pietro watched his father with careful eyes.

"I said get her out of here!" Pietro did not need to be told again as he watched his father's expression. Wanda struggled against Pietro's grip while letting out furious screams of rage.

"Let me go! Get off of me!"

"Go ahead." Morph once again taunted. "Tell her it's for her own good like daddy did all those years ago."

"Do you think this is funny you fucking dick?" Pietro replied before forcing his struggling sister out of the room. Morph could only start giggling in a high pitch. Magneto stood up and stood over Morph for a moment.

"Take the drugs, for when I get my powers back, which I will, your going to need them."

"Oh My." Morph mocked before watching the old man leave. Silence followed as Morph glanced up to the ceiling. "More Morphine Please!"

000000

So that's it, now its your turn to vote off TWO of the four players introduced today. Who will it be I wander,

Magneto,

Wanda,

Pietro,

Or Morph. Cast your vote to let me knowJ


End file.
